This invention relates to irrigation devices and in particular to irrigation devices including generators utilizing the fluid flowing through the irrigation device to generate electricity.
The use of irrigation devices, or other fluid devices or appliances, to generate electricity is well known. Such devices often include an impeller positioned within the device, such as within a hose, pipe or other housing, which is rotated as the fluid, such as water, flows past the impeller. As such, the fluid turns the impeller before the fluid enters the atmosphere. The impeller is often coupled to the rotor portion of a generator such that the rotor of the generator turns as the fluid flows past and turns the impeller. With the impeller positioned within the device, the impeller expends some of the force of the liquid, thereby reducing the fluid pressure downstream from the impeller. In the case of an irrigation sprinkler, such reduction in fluid pressure may reduce the fluid distribution area of the sprinkler.
What has been needed is an irrigation device, such as a sprinkler, including an electric generator, wherein the mechanism which drives the rotor of the generator is positioned within the atmosphere and thereby maintains or improves the distribution area of the sprinkler as compared to similar irrigation devices which do not include the generator. The present invention satisfies these needs.